The Geo Team Visit Bloo's House/Transcript
The following is a transcript for the 13th episode of The Geo Team, The Geo Team Visit Bloo's House. Act 1 (Intro) (Shows the title card with Bloo's house) Text: Written by GEO G. Text: Storyboard by LUCAS HURFORD Text: Directed by TERRY WARD (Fades to black) (Fades to Bloo watching Geo Guy playing Zelda II: The Adventure of Link) Bloo: I hate how this game doesn't have a multiplayer option. Geo Guy: Me too. Bloo: Sorry, Geo Guy, I'm leaving. Geo Guy: Why? Bloo: I'm starting to get ready to build a house. Geo Guy: Aren't you just five years old? Bloo: Ages work differently with Imaginary Friends. Geo Guy: Oh. (Bloo leaves Geo Guy's house) Geo Guy: Bye. (Cuts to Bloo trying to build a house on a hill) Bloo: Perfect spot. But there's a tree in the middle where I want to put the house. I'll get the Once-ler to cut it down! (Clocks wipe to Once-ler and Bloo going to the tree) Bloo: Hey, Onci- I mean Once-ler. You should chop down this tree. The Once-ler: Are you sure it's not preserved? Bloo: I'm sure. The Once-ler: Okay. Here it comes! (chops the tree down with the axe) Bloo: Thank you. The Once-ler: You're welcome. Bloo: What are we going to do with the tree? The Once-ler: My truck will get the tree. (Clocks wipe to 1 hour later where the Once-ler is in his truck with the tree) The Once-ler: My work here is done. (drives away) Bye! Bloo: (waving) Bye. (turns around) Now that the tree is gone, I can start building my house. Act 2 (Cuts to the next morning where Bloo is finished building the house) Bloo: (looks at the house) Excellent. The building of my house is completed. (goes inside his house and quickly checks every room) There's no furniture! (leaves the house) I'll get furniture and I will show the Geo Team my house. (runs away) (Memy9909 and Gree Guy are behind a bush) Gree Guy: He's finished building his house. Ghost Memy9909: It's time for me to get inside the house and scare him. Gree Guy: No! Wait until the Geo Team go and visit the house. Ghost Memy9909: Okay. (Bloo comes back outside of his house carrying furniture) Ghost Memy9909: (taking a peak outside of the bush) He's back with the furniture. Gree Guy: Let's go back to our base to plan something. Ghost Memy9909: Great idea. (picks up Gree Guy and flies with him) Gree Guy: This is weird. (Fades to Bloo arriving outside the Geo Team House) (Cuts to the fun room of the Geo Team base) Jan: (walking into the fun room) Does anyone know where Bloo is? Jason: No! Dave: (speaking Minionese) Ka ma lom ka ta Geoville Mall do dex lam. Subtitle text: I saw him at the Geoville Mall two days ago. Geo Guy: The last time I have heard from him was yesterday when he said he was going to build a house. Jan: But isn't he only 5 years old? Geo Guy: Ages work differently with different species, other than Imaginary Creatures. (Bloo appears at the door) Homer: Guys, Bloo's here! Bloo: Well obviously. Green Bob: Welcome back, Bloo. Bloo: I've made a house. Wanna see? Homer: Yeah! Crash Bandicoot: Woah! Definitely. Geo Guy: Gee golly. You constructed a house in 1 day. Green Bob: I think I will judge when I see it. Jan: Splendid idea. The Once-ler: I was one of the many reasons why the house is in that place. Homer: Well, let's go to the Geo Car! Before that, let's ask Bloo where the house is. (talks to Bloo) Where is your house? Bloo: Well, it's only a mile from the Geoville Mall. Homer: Okay! (talks to the Geo Team) To the Geo Car! Act 3 (The Geo Team leaves the base and get into the car) (Cuts to the Geo Car driving to Bloo's house) Homer: Let's listen to the radio. (turns on the radio) (The radio station plays the song "Stayin' Alive") Homer: Ooh, I like this song. (singing) Ah, ah, ah, ah, stayin' alive! Dave: I thought it was "Ah, ah, ah, ah, Stella Lime". Bloo: Homer! Homer: Huh? Bloo: (looking at the window) My house is not too far from here! (Homer stops driving) Homer: That's weird. There used to be a tree here. The Once-ler: Oops. Homer: (turns around to look at the rest) Let's get outside and go to Bloo's house. (The Geo Team get out of the car and walk to Bloo's house) Bloo: Don't worry. There isn't anything bad around this forest. (Bryan Guy and Pingux2012 are spying on the Geo Team behind a tree) Pingux2012: An imaginary creature known as the oblivious blue dome cylinder. Bryan Guy: (slaps Pingux2012) He's more smarter than you, idiot. (The Geo Team arrive outside of Bloo's house; Bloo stands in front of the house) Bloo: Voilá! This is my house. Coraline: Cool. Jan: Splendid. Dave: Gopa! Subtitle text: Great! Geo Guy: Gee golly. That's cool for something that's been constructed in a day. Bloo: Come along inside. (The Geo Team get inside of the house) (Memy9909 and Gree Guy spy from behind the same bush) Gree Guy: I will call the others with my Gree Team walkie-talkie. (talks to the Gree Team members, hiding behind trees, on Gree Guy's walkie-talkie) Hey, guys. Let's perform our plans. Memy9909: Perform? Gree Guy: Yes. I couldn't think of a better word. Memy, now it's your time to scare the Geo Team in Bloo's house. (Memy9909, in ghost form, goes inside of Bloo's kitchen) Gree Guy: (sneering) Mwa-ha-ha! Now, I will recover Memy9909 with my recovery machine. (Fades to black for commercial break) Act 4 (Fades to where the invisible Memy9909 is in the kitchen) Memy9909: (calling Gree Guy on a walkie-talkie) Master, they haven't come inside the kitchen yet. (The rest of the Gree Team are with Gree Guy) Gree Guy: (on the walkie-talkie) Okay. Stay silent until there's a sign of the Geo Team arriving. (Cuts to Bloo finishing taking a tour around his bedroom) Bloo: Well, that's my bedroom. Let's go to the kitchen! (Memy9909 hears it) Memy9909: (on the walkie-talkie) The Geo Team! Gree Guy: (on the walkie-talkie) What about them? Memy9909: (on the walkie-talkie) They're coming! Gree Guy: Great! Now, scare them when they go to the kitchen! (The Geo Team come inside the kitchen) Bloo: Well, guys. This is the kitchen. (A pan starts floating and Memy9909 makes ghost sounds) Memy9909 (invisible): (ghastly scary voice) BOOO!! YOU'RE GROUNDED! Jason: (screaming) AAAHH! Real ghosts! Bloo: What's wrong? There's no such thing as ghosts! Dave: A ghost once stolen Gru's potion overnight at where I live. Bloo: That's a coincidence. (A spoon floats) Green Bob: (shivering) T-t-the s-s-spoon... Bloo: What about it? (turns around to look) Jan: Unusual. A newly-built haunted house. (The spoon immediately stops floating) Bloo: (turns around) It's alright. There's nothing to be afraid of, Green Bob. (Memy9909 juggles with plates) Geo Guy: Someone's juggling with plates! Coraline: It's really there! Bloo: Oh, really? (turns around) Oh my gosh! (Memy9909 reveals himself) Memy9909: (floating; shouting very loudly) BOOO! The Geo Team: (running and screaming out of the kitchen) AAAHHH!!! Bloo: (screaming) You're right, Jason, Coraline, Dave and Geo Guy! The ghost is reeaaal! (The Geo Team get out of Bloo's house) Act 5: Memy9909's Recovery and Battle (Cuts to Memy9909 in the kitchen) Memy9909: (sneering) MWHAHAHA! (gets his walkie-talkie out and calls Gree Guy) Hey, master Gree Guy. I've scared the Lameo Team out. Gree Guy (on the walkie-talkie): I know. I heard them scream. (The Gree Team laugh) Memy9909: Can you recover me so I won't be a ghost anymore when I come outside? Gree Guy (on the walkie-talkie): Yes, please! (Memy9909 floats through the kitchen window and hides behind the bush where the Gree Team are) Gree Guy: I am going to press the recover button on my recovery machine. (Gree Guy presses the recover button on his recovery machine, and Memy9909 becomes corporal) Memy9909: (screaming) AAAHH! (falls down) I'm now the way I was before when I fell into a volcano. Pingux2012: (excited) You're back! Bryan Guy: (angry) He was already back, but not just in his corporal form. Elias: Corporal? What does corporal mean? Memy9909: Good question, Elias. Corporal means bodily and physical. Elias: Oh, okay, Memy. You're back into your old physical form. Memy9909: That's right. (Cuts to the Geo Team at the other side) Geo Guy: Green Bob, isn't it weird that there's a ghost in a new house? Green Bob: Yes. That ghost turned out to be Memy Thousands. (The Gree Team stop hiding behind the bush) Green Bob: (turns around to look at the other side) Huh? Isn't that the rest of the Gree Team? Geo Guy: What the freakin' doofus. (turns around) Oh, you're right. There we go again! Gree Guy: (walking) Well, well, well. (stops walking) Look what we've got here? Jan: We can recognize that voice from anywhere. (turns around) (The rest of the Geo Team turn around) Bloo: (puts on a Daffy Duck beak) Desthpicable guy. (puts the beak off) Dave: No, Bloo. That's... (Dave transforms into Daffy Duck) Fake Daffy Duck: Gree Guy. That desthpicable guy. (Daffy Duck transforms back to Dave the Minion) Geo Guy: (talks to Dave) Dave, you have got to be kidding me. You're not the real Daffy Duck. You're just a fake imposter. (shows Dave the real Daffy Duck) This is the real Daffy Duck. (Geo Guy dropped Daffy Duck) Daffy Duck: That's right! Geo Guy wasth an enemy of Gree Guy, that desthpicable guy. Geo Guy: (talks to Gree Guy) I've heard your voice from the distance! We have the Geo Team! Bloo: And my house, which is the house nearby. Gree Guy: (talks to the Gree Team) Well, let's start this, fellas. (Motto starts) Gree Guy: We're The Gree Team. Pingux2012: We make the best scary schemes. CookieEater2: We're going to destroy The Geo Team. Memy9909: And gonna ground them all! Gree Guy: Gree Guy! Pingux2012: Pingux! CookieEater2: Cookie Eater! Memy9909: Memy, the recently recovered fat guy! Bryan Guy, Keithy Guy, Elias, Warren and Sack99Swell: And Bryan Guy, Keithy Guy, Elias, Warren and Sack99Swell! (Motto ends) Daffy Duck: (angry) You will regret thisth, desthpicable lofersth. I'm helping the Geo Team. Geo Guy: (happy) Welcome aboard, Daffy Duck. You're one of us now! Memy9909: I will not regret scaring you losers out of the house! MWHAHA! (throws his hat like a boomerang) Bloo: (jumping) Miss! Just like I dodged like I did with the certain red and green dome cylinders. (The hat goes towards Pingux2012) Pingux2012: I hope the hat won't hi- (gets hit by the hat) Ouch! Bryan Guy: Ha-ha! You're weak, Pingux! Gree Guy: (angry) Bryan Guyyy! Which side are you on, ours or theirs? Bryan Guy: Absolutely yours. Memy9909: Let's go to the recovery machi- (slips on a banana peel) Wow! Dave's so grounded! Dave: That's why I like bananas! Crash Bandicoot: Time for the tornado! (spins like a tornado) Warren Cook: The tornado won't get me! (throws 3 VHS tapes at the tornado) (The tornado throws the VHS tapes at Warren, Sack99Swell and Bryan Guy) (Three splitscreens) Warren, Sack99Swell and Bryan Guy: WE HATE YOU, CRASH! Geo Guy: (whispers to Daffy Duck; holding a water pistol) Daffy Duck, get this water pistol, owned by Green Bob, and squirt the inside of the recovery machine. Daffy Duck: Okay! Elias: La-la-la... (Crash's tornado comes towards Elias Pickney and Keithy Guy) Elias and Keithy Guy: (screaming) AAAHH!!! (They get picked up by the tornado and the tornado throws them) Geo Guy: (walking) Great job, Daffy Duck. Daffy Duck: I've squirthed the insthide of the recothery macthine with Bloo's water pisthol. Green Bob: Actually, it's my water pistol, not Bloo's. (CookieEater2 and Gree Guy are the last two remaining) Gree Guy: Since 78% of our team are out of the battle, we're the only ones left! CookieEater2: Let's recover them at the recovery machine. (runs with Gree Guy to the machine) Gree Guy: (looking at the recover button) Great red button. (The Gree Team go to them and Gree Guy slowly presses the red button) The Gree Team: Press it now! Press it now! (Gree Guy presses the button and the machine malfunctions) Gree Guy: Uh-oh. CookieEater2: It's gonna blow! Memy9909: This must be the work of the Geo Team losers! (The recovery machine exploded and the Gree Team gets sent flying) The Gree Team: (screaming) AAAHHH! Warren Cook: (angry) Thanks to the Geo Idiots, we can't recover injured parts of our body. Pingux2012: Let's go to the hospital! Bryan Guy: (angry) We can't, because we are not on land. We are in the big blue sky, you idiot. (The Gree Team start falling in a Arizonian desert) Memy9909: (falling) Oh no! We're literally getting grounded! Gree Guy: In the desert! (The Gree Team land in the desert and they cry like babies) Act 6 (Fades to the Geo Team outside of Bloo's house) Geo Guy: Well, Daffy Duck, you have helped my team, quite enough today. Now go home, tell your friend, Bugs Bunny, that you've helped the Geo Team. Daffy Duck: Okay, see you lather, Geo Guy. (leaves Bloo's house) Bloo: (talks to Geo Guy) Well, thanks for coming to my house, anyways. Geo Guy: You're welcome, Bloo. Well, we've gotta get back to the Geo Team base now. Green Bob: We've gotta make our dismissal of The Geo Team, so we can go back to our homes. So yeah, see ya, Bloo. Geo Guy: Goodbye! (The Geo Team minus Bloo get into the Geo Car and drove away to the Geo Team base) Bloo: (waving goodybye at Geo Guy and Green Bob) Goodbye, Geo Guy! Goodbye, Green Bob! (looks at the camera) And thank you, viewers, for watching my episode. I've hope i'll see you again real soon. (waves goodbye to the viewers) Bye! (Iris wipe occurs on Bloo's face but pauses when Bloo winks at the camera) (Iris wipe shrinks and disappears) (Geo Guy appears on the black background) Porky Pig: (pushes Geo Guy out of the screen) Okay, mova-mova-move-along. Th-th-There's nothing else to see. That's all folks. Hmmmm... (looks at the camera) I like th-the sound of that. Al-al-all right, ba-boys. Cue th-the drum. (The drum lands on Porky Pig as the Looney Tunes closing theme plays) Porky Pig: (tears down the battor head of the drum) Th-th-th-that's all folks! Text: "That's all folks!" -Porky Pig (Fades to black) (Credits) Category:Transcripts